Awkward Moments
by AngeliqueRox
Summary: The X-Men are the coolest team there is; not as careless as the Brotherhood or as care-free as the Acolytes. Despite this, who said the X-Men don't ever have awkward moments? This is a series of one-shots. Chapter Three: Although phones can be very helpful sometimes, they also make some very awkward situations...
1. Chapter 1

**So far I've made about thirteen stories and I still haven't finished a single one. My first couple are just plain awful, so don't read them or they'll make your eyes bleed (except for the Tangled one). Anyway, I decided that it'd be much easier to commit to a series of one-shots than an actual storyline.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Does anyone know where all of my movies went?" Kitty asked as she searched under the dining room table for the said objects.

"Why would anyone want to take your chick flicks?" Rogue snickered.

"All of them are totally not chick flicks! I also have some family movies too, you know."  
Rogue rolled her eyes. "Wow, seems like you've made a break through!"

"There's no need to be sarcastic!" Kitty snapped. "I just want to know if you've seen them recently!"

"No, I haven't!" Rogue snapped back as she left the dining room.

Kitty sighed. "I guess I'll have to skip out on movie night on the only free night I have this week."

Bobby, who had been strolling by, saw Kitty sighing and looking depressed so he decided to see what was wrong. "What's wrong, Kitty?" he asked.

"Somebody took all my movies!" Kitty complained. "And don't ask if I lost them, because I didn't! I like, totally remember putting them in my closet shelf after the last time I watched them!"

"Who would steal a bunch of chick flicks?" Bobby asked.

Kitty glared ferociously. "They are so not chick flicks!"  
"Whatever you say," Booby held up his hands in mock-defense. "Ooh, maybe Jean took them!"

"Jean is out somewhere with Scott."

"Then maybe Amara took them."  
"She's at a party," Kitty informed Bobby.

"And she didn't invite me to go with her?" Bobby looked surprised. "So that's where everyone is!"

And with that, Bobby left to go find said party.

Kitty groaned. "Now how am I going to find my movies?" She whined to herself.

Kitty moped around in her room as she painted her fingernails the color of M&M's and listened to pop music like any self-respecting teenage girl does when she has nothing better to do.

She sang along with the song that was on at the moment as loud as she could. Nobody was home so she didn't have to worry about anyone hearing her atrocious singing.

"_And we, are never, ever, ever, getting back together! Oh, wee, are never, ever, ever, getting back together! You're friends talk to my friends talk to your friends talk to me! Yeah, weee, are never, ever, ever… getting back togeeettheeerrr._" Kitty sang at the top of her lungs as she danced and painted her nails at the same time (multitasking was one of her hidden mutant talents).

All of a sudden, Kitty heard the professor say (er, think) to her through his telepathy, "Kitty, would you quiet down! Ororo, Logan, Hank and I are trying to watch a movie!"

Kitty thought back to him, "Like, sorry Professor. I didn't know I was being that loud."

He didn't reply, which made Kitty wonder what he could be watching that was so interesting. It wasn't often that all the adults shared an interest in movies.

Hank preferred educational films or sci-fi movies. Logan liked action movies and sometimes watched the news, but he preferred reading the newspaper like some old grandpa. Ororo would sometimes watch family movies and the occasional chick flick, but she mostly stuck to watching the news, as did Xavier. Not to mention that the adults didn't usually waste their precious time watching useless TV when they could be spending the last couple decades making the world a better place for mutants, or some crud like that.

"You know what'd really be funny? If they were watching a chick flick." Kitty said to herself. She giggled at the thought of manly Wolverine crying over a romance movie.

Kitty phased through her bedroom door, only to bump into Rogue, who was carrying a camera.

"What are you doing with that camera, Rogue?" Kitty inquired.

"Follow me, and you'll see." Rogue said as she smiled evilly.

Kitty was now more curious than ever. "Like, what is it?"  
Rogue shushed Kitty. "C'mere."

Rogue went onto her knees and starting crawling towards the living room with the camera in her mouth. Kitty shrugged and did the same. She was surprised when she heard the Professor's voice say, "Why is she going with that boy when she obviously loves the other one?"

Hank replied, "I really want her to end up with the second guy. He's nicer and treats her better. The first guy she met and instantly 'fell in love'. I think that was just lust. She really loves this guy."  
"How could you say that?" Kitty heard a whack as Ororo smacked Hank with a pillow. "A woman will never forget her true love."

Kitty was surprised. She never thought the adults would waste their time analyzing a 'chick flick', but nothing would prepare her for what happened next.

As the first boy jumped in front of the girl to save her from a bullet, Hank guffawed. "Nobody can outrun a bullet."

"Quicksilver could," Xavier argued.

"Well, he's not included. I meant regular people." Hank explained.

"We are regular people." Xavier quarreled.

"I mean people who aren't mutants!" Hank said exasperatedly.

Ororo hit them with more pillows. "Shut up! He's dying!"  
Kitty's jaw dropped to the ground when Logan stood up, clutching a pillow. "NO! Don't die! You have so much to live for!" He screamed as tears strolled down his eyes.

Kitty heard soft snickering beside her and saw Rogue videotaping the whole thing. "I didn't even know Mr. Logan had tear ducts," Kitty whispered to her friend.

Rogue just laughed. "Why do you think I don't go out to parties?"  
Kitty laughed back, then turned back to Logan.

As the first boy died after making a boring, cliché speech about how much he loved her, Logan lost it. "NO! Why'd they kill him off for?! They can't just do that? She didn't even love the second guy! Now she's doomed to live with him forever!"  
Professor sighed. "He's lost it again, Ororo." He snapped his fingers. "Hank, you know what to do."

Hank nodded as he smirked. This was payback for the time Logan had drank all of the coffee. "For Narnia!" He cried as he tackled the screaming Logan and pricked his skin with what he called, 'Super-Duper-Uper-Deduper- Strong-Tranquilzer Formula.'

Logan immediately fell unconscious and Hank unceremoniously threw him over his shoulder and left the room.

By now Kitty and Rogue were rolling on the floor laughing their eyes out. Unfortunately, this also meant that the Professor and Storm heard them.

"What are you doing here, Kitty?" Ororo asked.

"I could ask you the same, Rogue." Professor said, frowning. This was supposed to be the adults' alone time, not girls-spying time.

"I, um, lost my camera." Rogue said quickly. She then pretended to be amazed at the camera in her hand. "And I found it! Thanks, Professor!"

Rogue immediately ran out of the living room to escape the awkward moment, leaving Kitty all alone with two pissed off adults.

Professor and Storm stared at Kitty, who stared back. They all stared at each other for at least ten minutes.

Kitty laughed sheepishly and rubbed her neck awkwardly as she said, "So, I take it you liked the movie?"

* * *

**Did anyone catch my mistake? Here's a hint: It happened whenever Bobby was around. Anyone who catches my mistake gets to make a choice for another awkward moment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who reviewed! And the mistake was when I 'accidentally' typed Booby instead of Bobby, so Blaze (anonymous reviewer) was right, so I'm going to use his/her idea. You know what? I'm in a pretty good mood. From now on, I'm going to use anyone's idea, as long as it's not too inappropriate and I know the character well enough to write them.**

**Enjoy!**

~LOLz~LOLz~LOLz~

Jean and Scott were watching a movie together in the living room of the Xavier mansion. Everyone else had already gone out for the night including the adults, who were out on a trip to go speak with the Russian government about mutants or something like that.

"So…" Scott said awkwardly as a commercial came on. "You liking the movie so far?"  
"Um… yeah. I like it a lot." Jean answered back, smiling at Scott. "I just wish there weren't so much commercials. It seems like every five minutes they stop the movie just to show a stupid commercial about stuff that I don't even care about."

"Yeah, that's always kind of annoying." Scott said as he rubbed his neck.

They were watching a commercial about a new drug that had come out when all of a sudden, Scott said, "You know what? I'm getting some water. You want water?"

"I'm actually in the mood for some chocolate milk," Jean said thoughtfully.

"Okay, chocolate milk it is then. I'll be right back."

As Scott left, Jean just sighed. She could feel the emotions coming from Scott* (he was absent-mindedly projecting them to her) and she just wished he would stop being awkward and finally get some guts and kiss her or ask her out. In fact, anything would be better than just being a baby about it and not saying anything.

Right before the movie came back on, Scott came back with a water bottle, the cookie jar, and a glass of milk with Nesquik (you're never too old for Nesquik) chocolate mix mixed into it.

"Here you go." Scott gave Jean her drink which she gladly took.

Jean took a sip. "Mm, just right. Everybody else either puts too much or too little mixture in."  
Scott smirked. "Well, I'm glad that I was the one who could actually do it right."

Jean giggled. "Quiet Mr. Perfect, the movie's about to come back on."

Jean took a sip of her chocolate milk, leaving a milk mustache on her lip, which Scott kindly pointed out.

"Jean, you have something on your lip." He said, smiling at her expense.

Jean licked her upper lip but didn't remove any of the milk. "Did I get it?" she asked.

"No," Scott said.

"How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"How hard is it to get a milk mustache off your lip?"

"Well I guess I'm not good at everything after all!"

"Let me help you," Scott said as he scooted closer to Jean.

Jean rolled her eyes. What was he going to do, get a handkerchief out and dab her lip for her? "Thanks Scott, but I'm sure I can manage."

Scott just smirked as he took her glass from her. "I think I can too."

"Huh? What're you-"

That was as far as Jean got before Scott climbed onto Jean's lap and started kissing her passionately, licking her lips thoroughly.

They stopped for breath, in which Jean breathlessly said, "Did you get the milk off my lip yet?"

Scott smirked. "Not quite. I think I see some more there."

And the make-out session began once more, only this time even more passionate. Scott started putting his hands underneath Jean's shirt and she didn't stop him, which encouraged him further. His started to open her bra when all of a sudden, they heard a grunt.

"What do you think you two are doing?" Wolverine asked.

"What does it look like we're doing?" Jean snapped, angry at the interruption.

"It's not what it looks like!" Scott cried at the same time.

"I think it's exactly what it looks like," Logan said.

"We're sorry," Scott said.

"No we're not," Jean snapped again. Nobody interrupted her make-out sessions and got away with it. "We were finally having a moment and you ruined it."

"Well my bad!" Logan exclaimed as several objects began to float in the air. His eyes widened when everything in the room that wasn't bolted down started to get thrown at him. "Ow! Stop it Red!"  
"Don't call me that! I hate it when you call me that!" The television was hurtled towards Wolverine.

"Geez, all I was going to do was ask why you two were eating the last of the cookies!"

Immediately everything fell to the ground. "Huh?" Jean was confused.

"I came in the house with a real craving for some cookies only to find that you've eaten 'em all! And then when I ask you what you two were doing, you attack me!"  
"I thought you were mad at us for making out," Scott admitted.

"Why would I be? You two always annoying me about how you love each other so much but you're too afraid to admit it to each other. You're adults now and you deserve to be treated like one." Wolverine growled. "You two had better get your butts out of this house and have me a box of cookies in the next fifteen minutes or you're dead meat."

Jean and Scott hurriedly scurried away from the embarrassing situation. Why did everything always have to happen to them?

~LOLz~LOLz~LOLz~

**Did you like it? This one was suggested by Red Shadow Ranger. They wanted to see Jean and Scott secretly kissing. I hope this was satisfying.**

**I'll take more suggestions, by the way. I'll have the next chapter up by tomorrow if I get five reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've had 107 visitors to this story so far! That's an all-time record for me in such a short period of time. Remember people, feel free to review. No worries, I won't bite. Actually, I will if you don't review.**

**Anyway, I've been working out a plan in my head for 'Blaze (anonymous reviewer)' idea, but it's not all the way done yet and I wanted to update. I don't really read Romy stories and I like the couple and everything but I usually stick to Brotherhood stories (which is strange because this story is mostly all X-Men). So yeah, you can give me some more ideas? If I don't get any more than this story will end pretty soon and I was hoping this would be updated at least two or three times a week, which won't happen if I'm always having to come up with my own ideas while keeping up my A+ average at school (thinking up ideas for fanfiction and geometry or Spanish don't mix). So yeah.**

**Sorry for the long author's note. Here's the chapter!**

~LOLz~LOLz~LOLz~

Lance was busy yelling at his teammates about how they drank all the milk when all of a sudden, his pants pocket started buzzing.

"Huh?" He asked stupidly.

"It's your pants' pocket, dumba-" Pietro began, but was cut off by Lance's cheering.

"Yes, Kitty's finally speaking to me again!" he exclaimed.

He opened up his Stone Age flip phone to read the message, which read:

'**Hey, I really miss you and I know I haven't spoken to you in a while, but ever since the news about mutants came out I've just been way too busy to talk. Sorry about that. Anyway, I really hope we can spend some time together soon:D Love ya!**

***Kitty'sPrydeRox*'**

Lance heard a snicker over his shoulder. "Kitty's one of the freaks who actually type's out the apostrophes and spells words correctly when she's texting?" Toad said.

"She has an iPhone," Lance growled. "They do spell checks and automatically put in apostrophes for you."

He ignored the rest of his teammates teasing and eagerly texted back,

'**I really miss u 2, Kitty. Im glad u wanna start spending time 2gether again. Where do u think we shuld meet? Oh yeah I luv u 2:)**

***GonnaRockYourSox*'**

After a couple of minutes of waiting for a reply, he finally got one.

'**Oops, sorry. That was meant for my parents, not you. I'll see you around, I guess. Bye.**

***Kitty'sPrydeRox*'**

Lance was dumbfounded. And here he thought Kitty finally wanted to restore their broken relationship. How wrong he was.

~LOLz~LOLz~LOLz~

"Phil, are you saying that you know who killed our son?"

"Yes, unfortunately I do."

"Is it the maid?"

"Well, actually…" There was a pause for dramatic effect.

Every one of the X-Men scooted forward in their seat in anticipation. Why was he taking so long to answer? Why were they so into this cheesy yet suspenseful movie?

"… actually, it was-"

Right at that moment, Professor Xavier's phone started blasting a loud, annoying ringtone. He took out his phone and started talking loudly without giving consideration that the husband, Phil, was currently admitting who the killer was.

"Yes? Oh, really? Is that so? You're not serious, are you? I know I promised you she'd be safe, but… Oh, my. Are you sure? Okay, I'll tell her. Okay, bye."

He turned to Rahne and said, "I'm afraid your mother is pulling you from this school, Rahne. I completely understand, considering I promised you'd be safe and then it was broken when you were almost blown up. She'll be here tomorrow morning, so you should start packing right now."

He turned back to the TV and saw the credits rolling and all of the X-Men's jaws were on the floor. Xavier chuckled and said, "I take it that it was a good movie?" Without waiting for a response, he said, "I can't believe who the killer was though. It's crazy. Why would anybody ever do that to their own… Anyway, since the movie is due back at Blockbuster tonight, I'm sure Ororo would be more than happy to return it for you."

Professor took the DVD out of the Blu-Ray player and put it back in its case. He was surprised though when he turned around and saw all of the kids leaving the room, all of them muttering profanities and cursing the Professor and his stupid phone calls under their breath.

"What is something I said?" He wondered out loud once everyone left. (A/N: This took place a couple of days before that episode 'Mainstream'.)

~LOLz~LOLz~LOLz~

"Lance, I'm like, so sorry for that text the other night."

"It's okay, Kitty. Can we at least talk for a little while before you hang up?"

"I don't know…"

"Please?"

"Oh, fine."

Kitty was still talking to Lance on the phone five hours later.

"… And then, I was all like, "I can't believe you just did that," and Professor just sat there all confused. I don't even think he realized that we didn't get to hear who the killer was. It was so funny yet frustrating at the same time. Then later… Lance, are you even listening?"

Kitty took the phone away from her ear and was embarrassed to see her phone was dead. How long had it been like that? Her phone had been one line of energy when he had called…

~LOLz~LOLz~LOLz~

Bobby sighed as he shifted in his seat. Why were funerals so freaking boring? His great, great aunt whom he had never even met had died and for some reason his parents had wanted him to attend the funeral. Sure he felt bad that she was dead, but after 106 years of living somebody should have already completed all of their life goals and everyone should be happy that they finally got to move on to a nicer place, not depressed. Her last 30 years of living had been a living hell for her anyway, considering she had emphysema or some lung disease from smoking and had to have an oxygen tank to breathe. Of course, the oxygen tank and the missing lung wasn't enough for her to decide to stop smoking and she ended up accidentally leaving her lighter too close to her oxygen tank one day which was the reason why Bobby was at the funeral right now.

It was sad, really, that her addiction got so bad. 'I'm never smoking,' Bobby thought to himself.

_At first, I was afraid, I was petrified_

_Kept thinking, I could never live without_

_You by my side_

He was broken out of his musings when his phone started ringing. Bobby started patting his pockets then realized that his mother had his phone in her huge purse.

She hurriedly picked it up and started shuffling through all of her things to try and find it.

_Go on now, go, walk out the door, just_

_Turn around now_

'_Cause you're not welcome anymore_

"Hurry up, Mom! Everyone's looking!" Bobby hissed at his mother.

"I'm trying! It's not my fault you didn't' turn your phone off before the funeral!" She hissed back.  
"Actually, it is! I would've turned it off if you would've left me have it to begin with!"

_Oh, no, not I, I will survive_

_Oh, as long as I know how to love,_

_I know I'll stay alive_

"Who could be calling me right now anyways? I told all of my friends I was going to a funeral." Bobby muttered as he sunk down into his seat shamefully at all of the glares his family was getting.

_And I'll survive, I will survive, hey he-_

His mom finally found his phone and he hurriedly turned it off, but not before seeing that it was Evan who was calling him. The priest looked at them with a mixture of annoyance and amusement.

An old lady sitting beside him frowned. "Wow, what fitting lyrics for the ceremony. Gloria Gaynor's 'I Will Survive' during a funeral."

"I didn't plan that, I swear! That's not even my real ringtone!" Bobby exclaimed.

The old lady simply huffed and turned back around.

After the funeral, Bobby turned his phone back on and called Evan back. "Dude, that was totally uncool! I was at a funeral! I thought I told you!"  
"And I thought I told you if you iced my underwear one more time, I'd get you back. I wasn't kidding." Bobby could practically see Evan's smug little face.

"But that was low! 'I Will Survive' during a funeral? You've got to be kidding me!"

Over the phone, Bobby heard the sound of Kurt teleporting into whatever room Evan was in.

"What happened?" Kurt asked. After Evan filling him in, Kurt laughed. "Ha! It serves him right for stealing my science project the other night!"

"Somebody stole your science project?" Scott's voice came into the phone.

"Yeah, none other than Bobby." Kurt snickered as he told Scott what Evan had done to Bobby.

"He had it coming to him," Scott finally said. "After months of him icing my tires he deserved something embarrassing like that to happen to him."

Bobby scoffed. "What is this? Pick-on-the-Iceman day?" All three of the boys on the other end laughed. "Ugh… why does everything always happen to me?"

~LOLz~LOLz~LOLz~

**All of these were phone-related awkward moments. All of these has happened to me except for the funeral one. I've never actually been to a funeral (thank God) and I'm kind of hoping I never will have to, but I'd probably go die in a hole if what happened to Bobby happened to me.**

**Don't you hate it how when your parents are watching a movie and you whisper something, they yell at you to shut up, but whenever you're watching a movie they can talk however loud they want and you can't yell at them because if you do you'll get your teeth knocked out? I did the same thing here only I used Professor Xavier in the place of a parent.**

**I'm really sorry for the long wait, but I hope you liked the chapter. Go on and review so you can tell me if you did or not. Pleeeasssee!**


End file.
